


And everything else that remains unanswered

by foxlores



Series: Begin Again [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Me and the boys grieving over a dead kid at 4 am, Not Beta Read, Outer Space, This is way shorter then I wanted but I’m sad so take it bitch, i guess?, is it a character study when it’s ur own ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxlores/pseuds/foxlores
Summary: They find her long after she left, at the weapons bay. Sitting on the floor, knees curled to her chest, with puffy red eyes and dried tear stains on her cheeks.—Late at night, the ship’s nurse Rosie goes stargazing.(You don’t have to read the previous part but it is recommended.)
Relationships: Pink/Green (Among Us)
Series: Begin Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	And everything else that remains unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Pink = Rosie  
> Green = Forrest  
> Purple = Violet  
> Yellow = Jaune  
> Red = Rusty

It’s long past lights out, and Rosie still can’t sleep. Every time her eyes feel heavy enough to close, behind her eyelids flash the image of Jaune, their poor little yellow crewmate laying mangled and murdered just outside the medbay. Her medbay. 

She remembers so vividly, the scream of unfiltered terror she let rip from her throat upon seeing the corpse of the boy in the hallway. She remembers falling, the feeling of hands pulling her back to her feet. She thinks it was Violet, the taller woman gently pulling her into her chest, and letting Rosie weep.

She tosses over onto her side again. Lights have long since been dimmed, but in the small window in her room, the vacuum of space sits as vast as ever. Just as dark as it’s always been. 

“I need to take a walk... I can’t sleep like this.” She thinks to herself, to no one in particular. She tosses the covers off her small frame, and slowly and quietly sits up. Her soft pink hair fell around her shoulders, free from its usual ponytail. As she rubs the tiredness that lurks around the corners from her visions away, she stands and ever-so-quietly, shuffles out of her room.

She wanders quite aimlessly for a bit, neither here nor there, neither fully awake or sleepwalking. At one point she finds herself in security (the place where they found Rusty, coated in his own blood, slumped over and cold) and suddenly in a blink shes standing in the navigation room.

She knows it’s dangerous to walk alone late at night. She could be next. 

But right now, she just can’t bring herself to care.

They find her long after she left, at the weapons bay. Sitting on the floor, knees curled to her chest, with puffy red eyes and dried tear stains on her cheeks.

It’s Violet and Forrest who find her. She’s staring out the window, watching as stars quietly pass by them. They think she might have fallen asleep at first then and there, sitting on the floor, but she speaks before they can say anything.

“I didn’t know anyone else was up.” Rosie says quietly, her voice soft. Forrest once compared her voice to what he called a fairy bell. Soft, gentle, and light. A gently twang. 

Forrest began to walk towards her, arms crossed. “Rosie,” he started. Violet shot him a dirty look, but he kept going. “You know the rules. Once lights are out, no leaving your room.” He says, standing behind her now.

Violet glares daggers at him. “Leave her alone, Forrest. She’s... been through a lot. We all have.” Forrest doesn’t bother to turn to face her. “I’m well aware, Violet. That doesn’t mean she’s exempt from the rules.” Now, he only turns his head to the side. “You shouldn’t be up either. Get back to your room soon, before I get headquarters involved.”

Violet was absolutely fuming now. “You’re such a fucking dick, Forrest!” She spits, pointing a finger at him. “Jesus, no fun allowed on this ship, I guess.” She says, turning on her heel and stalking away. Forrest doesn’t bother to watch her leave, instead, he stands besides Rosie, and gently sits beside her, legs crisscross.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she says. “So... I went for a walk. I guess I ended up here.” She says. Her head turns to the window again, and Forrest watches as her eyes soften, the tiredness in her eyes nearly covering up the reflection of those small white stars in the far off distance.

“I wanted to watch the stars...” she starts. “They look so small from here. Even in space, they look like I could just... blink, and they’d disappear. But I suppose that’s not how it works, huh? It’s not one moment they’re there, and suddenly they’re not. They disappear, in bursts of fire and heat and light, in flashes of light that both reach beyond what we can see, and in the darkness of absolutely nothing at all.”

“I’ve never seen a dying star. But I’ve seen a dying man.” She keeps going. “I’ve set broken bones, and stitched up the arms and legs of countless people. I’ve seen... babies leave the world just as easily as they have come in. Nothing quite compares to the face of someone who knows they’re dying, though. In a way, stars are just like people. When they leave, they leave in flashes of both everything and nothing.”

Forrest only blinked. He... had no idea where she was going with this. But still, he keeps his mouth shut and lets her control the conversation.

“I... I didn’t know Jaune was still alive. When I was told, I remember rushing in, doing everything I could to save him. But... but he had lost so much blood. It was hopeless. I tried. I tried so hard. But I just couldn’t. He... he left in such a messy burst of everything light and bright and explosive, I don’t see how he could have been anything but a star. And... and sitting here now, I just... I just want to talk to him again. It’s not fair.”

Finally, she turns to Forrest again, her eyes glassy and wet with unshed tears. And when she speaks, her voice wavers. “If... If I could ask him one thing, just, one thing, before he could have died... I-I think I would ask him...

Did I do a good job?”

Forrest sits in stunned silence. What should he say? What COULD he say? Rosie starts speaking again, sniffing through shaky sobs. “Was it my fault? Could I have done more?” Her shoulders heave with the effort of trying not to break, of trying not to weep. “Should I have been more careful, more dedicated?” She frantically starts wiping the tears away from her eyes, refusing to let them fall. “What did I do wrong? ...Why couldn’t I help him...?”

And gently, Forrest pulls her into his arms, letting his chin rest on top of her head. Her fingers curl into the fabric of his jacket, and he feels her begin to shake and weep in his hold. 

“You did the best you could.” He whispers to her. “Despise everything that happened, you did the best you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing among us fanfiction as a joke but I think it’s evolved past that now so uh follow my twitter @spiritphoned


End file.
